


Un donut por tus pensamientos

by miloug



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloug/pseuds/miloug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Así que cuando se entera de que Lydia está saliendo con alguien, bueno, es normal que se le rompa algo un poco por dentro, aunque no sea el corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un donut por tus pensamientos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earwen_neruda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earwen_neruda/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [О чем задумался?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652292) by [fagocitiruyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu)



> El título es culpa de [glitterology](http://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterology). Gracias por los miniconsejos a [samej](http://archiveofourown.org/users/samej). <3
> 
> Todo para ti, Moneypenny. ¿Cómo no ibas a ser la razón de que publicara por primera vez fic de Teen Wolf? 
> 
> A los demás: siento mucho esto. De verdad. Also: Sin betear.
> 
>  **Situado a mitad de la season 3**.

Stiles se entera después del examen de Química y lo primero que pasa absurdarmente por su cabeza es _menos mal que ha sido después_ porque si se hubiera enterado antes está seguro de que el examen a estas alturas estaría más que suspendido.

No es que todavía esté enamorado de ella, pero las costumbres son difíciles de cambiar, Stiles lo sabe bien. Tardó mucho tiempo en poner la mesa para dos en vez de para tres personas y pasaron semanas antes de que dejara de olvidarse de cerrar bien la ventana de su habitación al irse a dormir, después de todo el rollo peludo con Scott.

Así que cuando se entera de que Lydia está saliendo con alguien, bueno, es normal que se le rompa algo un poco por dentro, aunque no sea el corazón.

Que ya lo tiene superado, eh. Cuando Lydia rompió con Jackson porque los padres de este último decidieron que había que mudarse para que su hijo superara lo que fuera que le había hecho estar _así_ el curso anterior (siendo “así” el matar a gente transformado en lagarto gigante, pero ellos no tienen por qué saberlo, claro), Stiles no se hizo ilusiones de poder estar con Lydia. Sobre todo porque Lydia se quedó hecha polvo y lo que necesitaba de Stiles era llorar en su hombro, ver películas de efectos especiales francamente lamentables con él y comer toda la mierda que pudieran proporcionar en una semana los restaurantes de comida rápida de Beacon Hills.

Pero Lydia no ha salido con nadie, desde entonces, y Stiles se había acostumbrado a tenerla toda para él, aunque fuera como amiga. Hasta ahora.

―Es un amigo de Danny ―dice Scott, que ha terminado con sus patatas fritas y disimula (muy mal) que no quiere robárselas a Allison.

―Sé que no sabías nada ―le dice Allison―, por eso hemos pensado en contártelo antes, para que no te lleves...

Stiles frunce los labios, los ojos fijos en su hamburguesa.

―Eso ya está superado desde hace tiempo, gente.

―Ya lo sé ―se apresura a decir Allison, mirándole fijamente. Las cosas entre ellos aún siguen estando tensas, sobre todo porque no han hablado aún de todo lo que pasó con ese anciano psicópata que Allison tiene por abuelo, así que Stiles se niega a mirarla―. Sé que sois amigos, pero solamente quería... no sé, que no te llevases un mal trago.

Stiles decide no responder. Levanta la mirada y le sonríe, y es su sonrisa de _aquí no pasa nada_ pero en realidad no es así.

La cuestión es que la quiere, ¿vale? Quiere a Lydia. No está enamorado de ella pero todavía piensa que es la chica más increíble que ha conocido nunca. Y darse de frente contra el hecho de que los últimos años de intentos desesperados por hacer que ella le _vea_ se han ido a la mierda pues le trastorna un poco. Hace mucho que no piensa en lo magníficos que serían los dos como pareja y piensa en lo fantásticos que son los dos como amigos, pero aún así, _aún así._

Cuando suena el timbre que da fin a la última clase del día, Stiles decide que ni de coña va a aguantar las miradas de lástima que le echan Scott y Allison. Incluso Erica _no_ le ha insultado hoy y eso sí que es alarmante. Así que se escabulle al campo de lacrosse porque estar solo ahora mismo es mejor que estar con sus amigos. Tampoco quiere que Lydia le vea así y se haga ideas raras, no sería justo para ella.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando el sonido del cuero le saca de sus pensamientos.

―¿No es demasiado pronto para practicar lacrosse?

Desde donde está sentado, el sol le impide ver con nitidez la cara de Derek. Se pone una mano en la frente a modo de visera y se fija en la barba de dos días y en sus ojos ―¿qué clase de color es ése? _venga ya_ ―, antes de contestar.

―No estoy practicando.

Derek no se digna a poner ninguna de las dos expresiones de exasperación que tiene y decide ―Stiles no sabe muy bien por qué― sentarse a su lado.

―¿Y qué haces aquí?

―Estaba pensando ―responde inmediatamente, porque bromear es su defensa― en pedir cita para nivelarme las patillas, las veo muy raras. ¿Tú que piensas?

Derek bufa, pero ya no suena tan amenazante como al principio.

No es que sean exactamente mejores amigos, pero la kanima y, más tarde, los alfas, han hecho que los lobos escondieran los colmillos y ahora... bueno, ahora todo es menos hostil. Stiles ha ayudado a Erica a sacarse el carnet de conducir, ha practicado lacrosse con Scott y Isaac, incluso ha terminado por cogerle el tranquillo al sentido del humor de Boyd.

Y Derek. Puede que sea por las ganas que tiene Derek de que Scott forme parte de su manada o porque piense que si todos unen fuerzas, sea más difícil que los alfas hagan daño. O puede que lo que ocurra es que Derek está cansado, igual que todos los demás. Y Stiles piensa que tiene sentido, el que Derek también esté cansado. El caso es que a lo largo del verano, Derek dejó de mirarle como si quisiera volver a aquellos tiempos de estampar su cara contra superficies sólidas y Stiles no sabe muy bien por qué empezó a recordar, en las noches en que quedaban todos para ver una peli, que a Derek no le gustan las anchoas en la pizza.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―se atreve a preguntar, aunque en realidad no quiere saber la respuesta.

Derek no le mira cuando le contesta. Se frota el pulgar contra el lateral del dedo corazón y Stiles debería sentirse intimidado por lo poco amenazante que parece Derek en este momento, pero no lo hace. Tampoco quiere que Derek le mire con lástima, porque Stiles sabe que-

―Erica me ha contado lo de Lydia y sabía que estarías aquí.

Stiles ignora a su cerebro preguntándose cómo leches Derek sabe esta clase de cosas. Derek no ha dicho _Erica me ha contado que Lydia tiene novio,_ sino _lo de Lydia,_ como si quisiera ahorrarle el mal trago a Stiles, y Stiles agradece infinitamente que no le mire como Allison y Scott le han mirado hoy.

―Estoy bien ―lo dice a la defensiva, como si Derek estuviera intentando sacarle información―. Quiero decir. No estoy llorando por dentro ni voy a cortarme las venas cuando llegue a casa.

Derek hace un gesto sorprendentemente nuevo, como es fruncir el ceño, y luego le mira por primera vez desde que se ha sentado a su lado.

―Bueno.

―¿Bueno? ―exclama, y cuando ladea la cabeza se da cuenta de que ha estado rozando su hombro con el de Derek todo este tiempo―. Tío, eres mierda a la hora de consolar a alguien.

―¿Tengo pinta de consolador?

Stiles pasa dos minutos de reloj mirándole fijamente, sin creer muy bien lo que acaba de oír, antes de soltar una carcajada que le nace desde el fondo del pecho y que expulsa con ella toda la tensión del día.

―No acabas de decir eso ―le dice, y sabe que Derek está intentando reprimir una sonrisa―. Derek. No acabas de decir eso.

Derek levanta las manos en señal de (falsa) sumisión.

―Está bien.

Stiles tarda en hablar de nuevo, pero cuando lo hace, no nota la garganta tan seca como antes.

―Lo único que está pasando aquí es que siempre cuesta un cojón dejar las viejas costumbres, ¿me entiendes? Y no quiero que los demás piensen que el que me apetezca lloriquear un poco signifique que estoy enamorado de Lydia. Porque ya no lo estoy.

Derek no dice nada, tan solo se limita a mirarle. Durante un momento, Stiles piensa que va a decirle algo, pero no. Ni siquiera le da una palmadita en la espalda.

―En serio, tío, por lo menos pon cara de circunstancias.

Puede que se haya cabreado o que Stiles haya cubierto el cupo de paciencia de Derek Hale, porque Derek se levanta y vuelve a hablar, sin mirarle.

―Levanta, te llevo a casa.

Lo dice como si en realidad dijera _te llevo a casa quieras o no_ o _hagas lo que hagas te vas a montar en mi coche porque he decidido que te quiero llevar a casa_ , así que Stiles se levanta y se echa la mochila al hombro, siguiéndolo hasta el camaro.

―Como he decidido que eres un amigo de mierda ―suelta Stiles cuando cierra la puerta del coche―, creo que deberíamos pasar a comprar donuts antes de ir a mi casa. De hecho, si de verdad te importa mi estado emocional, deberías comprarme tú los donuts.

―Estás tentando tu suerte, joven padawan.

Cómo de guay es, que Derek Hale haga bromas de Star Wars. Stiles lo puede decir: es muy guay. Sonríe y no dice nada mientras Derek conduce, y luego sonríe un poco más cuando Derek se detiene para comprar donuts de chocolate.

―He comprado diez ―le dice, tirando sin mucha ceremonia el paquete en el regazo de Stiles―, come los que puedas antes de que aparque el coche.

Cuando están enfrente de casa, para y mira a Stiles. Stiles le sonríe, los dientes llenos de chocolate.

―Das asco.

―Y tú eres ridículo ―intenta decir Stiles, masticando donut-. ¿Te has visto los ojos? No son normales. Ese color no existe.

Derek le mira durante un momento y Stiles para de masticar porque _qué coño dices, Stilinski,_ pero después coge un donut y de un muerdo se mete la mitad en la boca. Es un muerdo que dice _aún puedo comerte_ pero Stiles no tiene miedo. Y eso es lo que le da un poco de miedo, en realidad.

―¿Sabes la de grasas trans que tiene esto? Tienes suerte de ser un hombre lobo y sentir la necesidad de correr por el bosque a cazar conejos y cosas así, porque si no, lo ibas a pasar putas para quemarlo.

―¿Y tú?

―Yo soy puro nervio, chaval.

―Trae, _chaval ―_ dice Derek, quitándole la caja de donuts.

Stiles se chupa el chocolate de los dedos, aceptando que ya no va a comer más porque por lo visto los hombres lobo son seres egoístas y Derek le mira de una manera extraña que puede que diga _eres asqueroso_ o puede que no, pero se saca el índice de la boca y agarra la mochila.

No dice nada antes de salir del coche, pero le sonríe, y no deja de sonreír mientras camina hacia casa. Y si vuelve a darse la vuelta para mirar cómo el camaro se pierde de vista cuando llega a una curva, bueno, nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

 

 

 

 


End file.
